Monster Movie Night
Information in preparation. Monster Movie Night is the eighth episode of Rolie Polie Olie. Plot Olie and Billy want to watch a monster movie but Zowie gets in the way. Summary Olie and Billy are walking to Olie's house because tonight is monster movie night! Olie and Billy explained about the monsters in the movie there was one titled The Attack of the Big Round Scary Thing and Revenge of the Big Square Scary Thing. Olie forgot to ask his mother, so they go to Zowie's room where they find his mother and Zowie (who is making a monster mask). Zowie says Billy and Olie's names, and Olie asks if can Billy spend the night. His mom says she doesn't see why not.. Olie and Billy are gonna watch a monster movie marathon, but Zowie wants to watch it too. Olie says she can't because it will cause nightmares. Olie and Billy are startled by Zowie's mask, and so is mom. Billy makes a square cookie by biting off the curves from it. Olie comments that they are monster cookies, which makes the mug things scared. Olie and Billy laughed. Olie asks Tick Tock when the Monster Movie Marathon is gonna start. Billy asks about his younger sister. Olie says it will ruin the movie. Olie and Billy create a plan to keep her out. Then Olie gets an idea. Olie and Billy get ready to scare Zowie. They say "boo," but Spot is the one there instead. Zowie scares the boys with her monster mask. The boys get mad at each other. Olie says Zowie is too little for the movie. Billy says that the nightmares will get to Zowie. Mrs. Polie gets the pillows for a comfy seat. Billy says three pillows. Olie says, "Now what?" Zowie climbs up the stairs with her monster mask on, then Spot turns around with a mask. Zowie scares Spot, Olie, and Billy. Zowie says "Spot's spooky mask" and Zowie makes scary mask too and says "scary." Olie and Billy looks at each other. Olie says she can't stay up because it's really scary, and the boys explain part of a scene from the Big Round Scary Thing movie, but the boys see three bowls. Mrs. Polie pours the popcorn into the popcorn popper. Mrs. Polie leaves the boys in charge of the popper. So they pour more popcorn in the popper to "last them all night" and start it again. The mouse says "(that it's) almost time (for monster movie night)". They had better get ready and warm up "Tubey" (the TV). In the living room the music plays, and everybody dances. Olie and Billy come and have it turned off, and they start sitting in front... until the popper goes haywire and popcorn flies everywhere. Olie tries to turn it off, but there's so much popcorn. Billy says that Olie's mother is gonna drive up the ceiling. They start eating, but there's so much popcorn. So Olie calls Spot to eat the popcorn, and he does. A few minutes later, Olie and Billy check to make sure Spot ate all the popcorn (except there are actually a few pieces left). Olie says "way to go to his dog" but Spot felt full. Then the mouse tells them it's monster movie time. They head in, Zowie came with her monster mask (this time at the back of her head) and scares them, and the movie marathon begins with The Attack of the Big Round Scary Thing. After the movie ends with a "The End" title card, Olie, Billy, and Zowie have passed out, so Mr. and Mrs. Polie put them into bed, and the furniture watch Revenge of the Big Square Scary Thing. Trivia * This is the first Halloween episode. * Billy Bevel debuts on the show and this episode is his Establishing Character Moment in the series. * Pappy doesn't appear in this episode. Heroes - Olie Polie - Zowie Polie - Polina Polie (Olie's Mom) - Percy Polie (Olie's Dad) (Cameo) - Billy Bevel - Spot - Telly Gallery Top of silver coins.jpg|The full amount of popcorn Little Olie Polie.jpg|Little Olie Polie Monster - Zowie Polie.jpg|Monster - Zowie Polie Video * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Spooky episodes Category:Third episodes Category:M Category:1998 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes in 1998